<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy ~ Extension by Ronslady23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047393">Jealousy ~ Extension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronslady23/pseuds/Ronslady23'>Ronslady23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trio Love in 50 Words Extended Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Possessive Behavior, Polyamory, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronslady23/pseuds/Ronslady23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron enjoys watching his favorite pair play.</p><p>This is an extension to a story in my Trio Love in 50 Words series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trio Love in 50 Words Extended Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy ~ Extension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they touched down in the Apparition zone of their back garden, Ron's favorite duo were finally able to release their building tension. Harry grabbed Hermione’s sexy hips and yanked her closer to him while he snogged her breathless. She practically purred into his kisses and let out an audible moan when he slipped his hands under her bum, lifted her, and started to carry her towards the house without breaking his amorous contact with her.  </p><p>Ron chuckled as he followed closely behind them because he had predicted that they were going to end up in such a randy state. After all the flirting and teasing the pair did at Seamus's housewarming party, he was surprised that they didn’t just stop and have at it right there in the grass (although that certainly would not have been the first time).  </p><p>When they neared the back stairs, Ron wondered how his lovers were going to make it past this obstacle because it was about eight steps up. Harry continued to carry and snog her as he ascended and gave all three of them a fright when his boot caught awkwardly on the 5th step and the two almost tumbled down. Ron’s Keeper reflexes had his hands shooting forward to catch them, but Harry recovered quickly and he and Hermione let out nervous little giggles as they continued kissing. </p><p>After they safely made it to the top, Ron slipped around them to open the door. Harry entered the kitchen and unceremoniously plopped Hermione down on the table, causing the kitchenware and table settings to clatter loudly. They all laughed at the noise, and then Harry began kissing down the side of Hermione's neck as he worked to unbutton her blouse. Gods they look so fucking hot together, Ron thought to himself as he palmed his straining hardness through his denim. </p><p>Though he knew he was more than welcomed to join in their fun at any time, Ron had a penchant for watching them get off together. He especially enjoyed the way Harry’s sexual dynamics would switch up whenever he and Hermione were solo. Harry tended to be more submissive whenever the three of them made love, or if he and Ron were shagging alone. However, his dominant side would come out and play if he and Hermione initiated the sex, and Ron loved to see every minute of it. </p><p>When Harry was finished with the last of the buttons, he slipped the garment off of her shoulders and tossed it behind him.  Next, he quickly undid her belt and jeans, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and hoarsely whispered in her ear, “Budge up love.” Hermione lifted her self and Harry forcefully snatched off her trousers and dropped them next to him. Ron licked his lips in appreciation of how delicious their witch looked sitting on the table wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and a pair of matching black knickers.</p><p>“Ron,” Harry said suddenly as he started to kick off his boots, “Take her to the bedroom, please.” Ron nodded and gave Hermione a light peck on the lips. “You heard the boss,” he said to her before he seized her by the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulders carrying her caveman style. Hermione let out a surprised squeal and laughed heartily as she tried to gain some stability by pushing herself up against the small of Ron’s back. </p><p>As Ron turned to leave he felt Harry grab his free shoulder. “Hold on a second,” he said. When Ron turned back Harry grabbed him by the side of his face and snogged the hell out of him too. Ron was not too proud to admit he swooned a bit due to the passion Harry poured into the kiss. Harry let him go and playfully pointed a dazed Ron to the direction he needed to go. When Ron turned around to leave again, Harry gave both he and Hermione frisky swats on their asses. </p><p>Ron raced from the kitchen to their bedroom and mischievously tossed Hermione on the bed. Harry entered shortly after them hopping up and down on one foot trying to free himself of his trousers and pants. When he was finally liberated, he dove in and immediately got down to business. He kissed up the side of Hermione's shapely legs and thighs and settled his mouth right over the moist damp cloth that covered her core. </p><p>A pleasurable shiver danced up Ron’s spine when he saw the pure look of ecstasy that overcame Hermione's face because he personally knew how talented Harry was with his mouth. </p><p>Hermione's wanton gyrations and Harry’s intense licks had Ron completely memorized. He was honestly close to tipping over the edge and he had not even properly touched himself yet. Harry’s muffled speech was the only thing that snapped Ron out of his trance. He sat on the side of the bed that was nearest to them and said, “What was that mate?” Harry lifted and looked at Ron with his wet red lips covered in a mixture of Hermione's essence and his own saliva and repeated, “Why do you still have on so many clothes?”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Ron laughed as he quickly stood up and started to undress. He snatched his shirt off fast, not wanting to miss a second of the fantastic scene that was playing out before him. He took a seat at the head of the bed and lazily wanked as he watched. </p><p>Harry went back to his sensual task of practical shagging her with his tongue. After several delicious minutes, he yanked her knickers down her thighs and licked a long fat and wet stripe from her core to her sensitive nub. Oohhh Ron moaned out loud knowing that must have felt fantastic for Hermione, and judging by the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head, it did. </p><p>Gods, it was such a treat to watch Harry work. He was always so methodical and calculated with each stroke of his tongue. Before long, Hermione was a mewling mess on the edge of exploding at any moment. “Merlin, you taste so sweet,” Harry said to her between licks. “I just can’t get enough of you.” He purred. </p><p>Suddenly he sat up on his knees and pulled Hermione up by the hips until she was particularly upside down with her fanny in the air. She let out a yelp at the disorientating position but quickly braced out her arms for balance. With one arm holding her tightly around the middle to support most of her weight, Harry continued to lap at her folds. </p><p>“Fuck that’s hot.” Ron gasped as he sped up his strokes loving the way Harry practically manhandled their witch. Good thing they didn’t have any neighbors that lived nearby because Hermione’s moans could probably be heard from the street. Ron could tell they were really trying to put on a show for him.</p><p>Harry became more ravenous in this new position, sticking his tongue as deeply as he could in her quivering depth, and firmly caressing her most pleasurable parts. Ron wanted nothing more than to stuff his own tongue in next to Harry’s and feel both of them squirm, but he knew that would take Harry out of his dominant headspace, so he held himself back.</p><p>Ron had come a long way since the three of them became a throuple. Had this been the early days of their relationship, he would have had trouble being considerate of Harry’s intentions and desires due to his own struggles with insecurity and immaturity. Though he was happy to have and love both of them, he always harbored a secret fear that they would prefer each other over him. This was often reflected in their love life where he wouldn’t let them have too much fun without him.  He always made sure to be apart of every sexual situation and honestly took the lead in everything they did together. However, all this changed one day when Ron walked in on them snogging and they weren’t aware of his presence. </p><p>At first, he thought he would feel hurt or jealous, but those feelings never manifested. Instead, he was turned on and excited to finally see Harry’s dominant side.  When they noticed him they stopped and actually seemed ashamed of what they had done. This made Ron feel terrible because he knew he was the reason they were fearful of enjoying each other. He greatly apologized for being such a selfish prat encouraged them to continue. For the first time, they ended up making love without him and Ron was elated to finally acknowledge their love for him would never wane, and it was okay for them to have their own connection. Since then Ron had made a change for the better, and his new outlook had vastly improved their relationship. So now, wherever Harry and Hermione wanted to play and invited Ron to watch, he was always in for a treat. </p><p>Now as he watched Harry make Hermione’s body quake with an earth-shattering orgasm, he was happy that he didn’t let his jealousy ruin such a beautiful thing. He felt his heart skip a beat when Harry licked his lips, locked his gorgeous green eyes on his, and said, “You’re next.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>